Whatever Floats your Boat
: "Oh I've never been asked that before, well I'm Spider-Man, webhead, amazing, Spectacular, bug-" "Annoying.." : "Yeah that also, are you sure we haven't met?" : ―Peter Parker and Hammerhead Spider-Man: Whatever Floats your Boat is a story taking place on July 11th, 2015, in New York. Spider-Man, who's accidentally struck up a relationship with the slippery girl Black-Cat, decides to figure out who she's working with and selling Oscorp technology to before he can fully trust her, but when doing so some bad things happen.. Background The Story Restless Nights Peter Parker, inside his new apartment, spent the night cloning Norman's mystery USB as he told Black-Cat he would and assembling his bed, however he never finished. As it was time to get ready for his apparent date, he debated whether he should tell Felicia that he didn't originally want it as a date or not, he decided not to as it could disrupt everything and then got ready to the tune of "Old Time Rock n' Roll" by Bob Seger. Dealing at Joe's Pizza The two then meet at Joe's Pizza, this is the first time Felicia has really seen Peter's face, they sit at a table and eat pizza and discuss the drive, Peter warns her that if in the wrong hands this drive could mean a lot and cause a lot of damage according to the information brought from his personal investigation and attainment of the USB from Oscorp. Hunger of Venom Eddie entered grabbing a pizza for his lunch-break, but Venom had different plans, he returned in symbiote-form attacking the people inside, Peter slipped out suiting up returning for a battle with Venom to protect the innocent. Felicia shortly after slips into her costume as the Black Cat without being detected and helps Spider-Man briefly, using her agility and reflexes to slow down Venom, but the two are overwhelmed by the raw power of the symbiote. The battle eventually led into the streets and against the pizza-building, Spider-Man actually bests Venom for once using his agility, Eddie not being used to being on the side of a building also plays in, he eventually webs Felicia to the building and escapes while he can, outmatched by the raw power of Felicia Hardy and Spider-Man. Meeting with Hammerhead Felicia, after being freed, leaves Spider-Man with her USB and meets Hammerhead and his goons on a rooftop in the Financial District, she gets her money and Tinkerer's location, Spider-Man watches from a far. She then leaves after getting what she needed and Hammerhead uses the elevator and stairs to exit the building. Using his wall-crawling abilities, Spider-Man stalks Hammerhead taking photos of him for later investigating. He then follows Hammerhead onto a boat. Fighting Hammerhead On the boat, as usual, Hammerhead has a floor to himself as he pays the captain to allow such and forces the civilians off, he begins to look what's on the USB and Spider-Man jumps in attacking the nearby scientists and Hammerhead. Hammerhead pulls an Oscorp rifle on Spider-Man but he kicks it away, it blasts splitting the boat in two! Spider-Man kicks Hammerhead to the side then begins webbing the ship trying to make it stick together, that doesn't work and he quickly intervenes webbing each half holding it together himself. Hammerhead and the civilians look shocked as he uses all his strength to keep the ship from sinking and falling apart, he is able to fix the ship and the webbing works as glue keeping it together, Spider-Man applies some before falling to the ground, Hammerhead escapes quickly. Spider-Man tries to follow him but while wall-crawling he passes out falling into the ocean, Hammerhead escapes using his helicopter. Nurse Felicia Spider-Man somewhat wakes up in his kitchen barely alive, not even speaking full sentences, Black-Cat arrives to check on Peter only to find him in this state, she picks him up as he passes out and places him in his bath-tub. Felicia helps him for a bit but then exits to go grab medical equipment and such to better help him while he's unconscious. Things don't look good for Spider-Man.. Aftermath Stalking the Spider Black-Cat was out buying bandages and other items leaving Peter alone in his bathroom, Eddie, who learned Spider-Man's identity earlier that day by Venom, climbs his building stalking him through his window.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Hammerhead Stories Category:Venom Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories